Never Broken
by FallingInLoveAllOverAgain
Summary: Murtagh shares a moment with his love. MurtaghOC This takes place after the war, and the world is living is peace. Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle. One-shot is SO much better than the summary..if you call that 7 word sentence a summary :


**Please review! ******** Also my username used to be BlackRoseVine, but it is now FallingInLoveAllOverAgain. Enjoy! :D**

**Never Broken**

He slowly caressed the back of her neck. Tingling sensations traveled down her spine making her shiver in delight. Reality was long forgotten as they stared into each other's eyes. His gray eyes like silver melted into hers as he used his free hand to gently trace the outline of her face. She leaned into his touch eagerly; she loved the feel of his calloused hands.

His fingers discovered the contour of her nose, followed the arch of her eyebrows, and feathered over her eyelids. She kissed his fingers softly as he rubbed them tenderly over her lips. With a hushed sigh, she moved one of her hands from his lean yet muscular chest and encircled his waist. She reluctantly tore her eyes away from his burning gaze and nervously focused on playing with a button on his shirt.

"What's wrong?" he whispered gently.

"I don't know what you mean," she whispered back feigning innocence.

"I know you're lying," he laughed quietly. "You can't fool me." She ignored him and continued playing with the ever-so-interesting button. He sighed calmly and stroked her fiery red hair. "Please tell me. You know you can always trust me to be there for you. What's wrong? Please let me help," he coaxed gently and placed a loving kiss on her forehead.

She tentatively opened her mouth to speak, yet she was too embarrassed to say anything. While he was patiently waiting for her confession, he tenderly cupped her cheek and lifted her face to meet his love-filled eyes. She hastily escaped from his intense stare and mumbled, "You're certainly not making this easy."

He gave a low, enchanting chuckle. She pouted when she put the pieces together that he found some amusement in her hesitant behavior. He fixed his mistake when he told her she looked adorable upset; he briskly kissed her bottom lip. She gasped in surprise. When her hazel eyes found his timidly, he smiled that charming smile.

A meek smile met his, yet it faded away all too quickly in his opinion. "What are you so edgy about?" he seriously inquired softly.

"I'm too scared to tell you," she responded as she snuggled closer to him on the couch and buried her face into the crook of his neck. His arms automatically wrapped around her waist.

"Nothing you say would ever make me angry at you. I could never hurt you," he whispered soothingly into her ear. He continued to run his hands comfortingly through her cascade of curls.

After a few moments of silence, he slid his hands over her shoulders, down her sides and grasped her hips. She let out a shocked yelp and locked her hands around his neck as he quickly placed her in his lap. He slid his hands down her legs and forced her to cross her feet behind him. His hands returned to her sides, and he seductively caressed them. His arms tightened and brought her closer. He leaned forward to place an adoring kiss on her neck; she shivered. "Cold, my love?" he asked with a smirk.

"Hmph," she simply responded. Not satisfied with her answer, he skimmed her neck with his lips and lightly bit at her pulse behind her ear. He then nibbled on her ear eliciting a small gasp from his victim. She loosened her hold on him while relaxing as he continued his quest.

His lips traveled the path of her jaw; he left her with a lingering kiss on her lips that made all coherent thoughts fade. He placed his lips on the crook of her neck and bit hard. His tongue lapped at the mark soothingly trying to make the pain disappear.

"This isn't fair. You have no idea what you do to me," she murmured when he lifted her shirt and rubbed scorching circles on the bare skin of her back.

"If it's anything at all like how you make _me_ feel, then I most certainly have an idea." He continued to leave searing kisses over her face and neck. She breathlessly sighed and rested her forehead against his.

There was no shyness when she looked him in the eyes this time. She looked at him openly. He found love, hope, and a profusion of anxiety as he searched her soul. For once he broke the gaze and pulled her closer to him so that she was completely relaxed against him.

She scrunched her hands up in the material of his shirt, rested her forehead on his neck, and he surrounded her waist with his arms loosely. He was content with watching her deep in thought; she wondered what she should tell him. Her eyes closed, and she kissed him softly on his neck.

"Tell me," he pleaded as he hugged her to him.

"No."

"I am practically begging, and I never beg. Do you want me to get down on the floor and beg on my knees then?"

"That would be nice," she giggled into his neck. He raised his eyebrow.

"Oh really?" he asked mysteriously. She looked at him warily when he smirked. Before she could protest, he fluidly flipped them over so that she was lying on her back along the couch. His hands were placed on either side of her head, and his knees were pressed against her hips effectively trapping her. He lightly fluttered his lips up and down the column of her neck, and she sighed as she glided her fingers through his silky, black hair.

"Did I ever tell you I was jealous of you hair?" she asked him. "It's so soft." He began to laugh at her attempt to change the subject. She just looked at him shamelessly with a small smile on her face. He quickly leaned down before her smile would disappear and embraced her lips with his.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love _your_ hair?" he replied with an amused smile on his face and a gentle tug on a lock of her hair. He became serious again when he remembered the look in her eyes earlier.

"I beg of you, my love, to confide in me what troubles your mind so," he whispered against her lips. "I will forever worship thee, cherish thee, and love thee. You are a goddess, and I am at your knees. I am not worthy of thee, nor do I deserve thee. I made a promise to thyself to keep you happy, and I intend to keep that vow. Tell me what plagues your heart." He spoke with such passion and adoration that she felt breathless.

"Are you sure you want to know because it seems so silly and quite childish after that lovely speech you just gave me?" she inquired very quietly.

"Definitely, any problems that you have, silly or important, are of my concern," he answered just as quietly.

"I… I…" she stammered. He encouraged her to continue by nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck and showering her jaw with light butterfly kisses. She didn't want to tell him; she couldn't think straight from the sensations running through her body. The feeling of his muscular body enclosed around her and the admiration and love clearly shown in his actions was too much for her. When he stopped his kisses, she breathed in and out deeply trying to form a sentence. He listened attentively; she took a deep breath and spoke.

"I broke the expensive vase Eragon bought you for your birthday," she mumbled so quickly that he almost didn't catch it, and she closed her eyes waiting for his outburst of anger. As her confession finally processed through his mind after some moments of silence, he burst out laughing. She hesitantly opened one eye, and when she saw him laughing, she immediately opened the other with a look of bewilderment on her face.

"Why are you laughing? This is nowhere near funny!" she exclaimed. "I told you what you wanted to hear. Stop laughing at me!" He started to calm down when he saw hurt laced through her eyes.

"I'm sorry, my love. I wasn't laughing at you. I promise." He took one of her hands and kissed the center of her palm. He then kissed her knuckles and saw a confused smile appear on her face. He kissed her first gently then hard. He kissed her lovingly then seductively. He kissed her playfully then adoringly. She was most certainly enjoying it, but she wanted an explanation.

"Why aren't you made at me?" she questioned between kisses he planted all over her face. "I thought you loved that vase. Well, you told Eragon you did."

He smiled innocently and replied, "I lied. To put it bluntly, I thought it was the most hideous vase ever. Therefore, I am kind of glad you broke it." He chuckled and kissed her once more out of thanks.

"Oh. Why didn't you tell him that you didn't like it?"

"I didn't want to hurt the poor kid's feelings," he said teasingly with a grin. She shook her head and gave him a small smile.

"What are we going to say to him though when he comes to visit? I don't want him to know that I broke it," she spoke a little worried.

"We'll just say that Thorn used it for target practice." They both laughed. She felt relieved, and he did too.

He moved off of her and sat down on the floor with his back resting against the couch; he pulled her with him. She sat between his legs and relaxed against his chest. He intertwined his fingers with hers and tangled his other hand into her hair. "I was so worried it was something important," he murmured into her hair as he inhaled the scent of her vanilla shampoo. "I thought you didn't love me anymore, or you didn't want me," he confessed.

She leaned up and looked straight into his eyes and spoke we fervor. "Never," she whispered.

Together they shared a kiss, and the kiss spoke of love and trust as they wrapped each other in their arms. Passion and love exploded from each side of their story, and their bond strengthened. They knew nothing could tear them apart. Issues are easily solved, both mediocre and important. They are one, and they always will be.

"I love you, Vera," he whispered passionately.

"I love you too, Murtagh."

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**xoxo,**

**FallingInLoveAllOverAgain (used to be BlackRoseVine)**


End file.
